The Medium
by DawsonMcFly
Summary: Rose and Molly are having dinner when suddenly, a strange woman comes up to them and claims that she is able to connect with the deceased. She reveals herself to be Theresa Caputo: "Long Island Medium" and tells them that she is connecting to a young man, perhaps a departed love of Rose's...


**A quick note before you read this: **

**I recently started watching this show, "Long Island Medium" and found Theresa's gift quite remarkable, thus an idea popped in to my mind. You might not completely understand if you don't watch the show in terms of visualizing Theresa's personality (which by the way, I am in love with). So, this is basically what would happen if Theresa and Rose were in the same restaurant, even though Theresa belongs to the 21st century. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Rose sat herself down and anticipated for Molly Brown to arrive. Soon enough, she spotted Molly making her way through the crowd. A rush of happiness suddenly ran through Rose. Molly was the only person that she met on the R.M.S. Titanic who knew that she was in fact alive.

"Hi Rose," Molly greeted her warmly and smiled. It was a smile that Rose was familiar with, it was comforting.

Rose smiled back, so elated to see her. "Hello Molly."

Throughout dinner, Rose and Molly discussed how different their lives had been since the sinking. Molly was fortunate enough to have been traveling on her own, so the only thing she really lost was her luggage. They didn't bring up Jack, but they were both thinking about him. In fact, when he finally did come up, it wasn't either Rose or Molly who mentioned him.

"Excuse me?"

Both Rose and Molly turned their heads, facing a middle-aged woman.

"Hello. I don't know if this is completely inappropriate and rude but I just can't ignore him," She spoke loudly.

Rose and Molly looked at each other and exchanged confused glances. They both nodded.

"I'm Theresa Caputo. I'm a medium. I am able to connect with people who have crossed over," she explained eloquently.

Rose shook her head in disbelief. _She must be completely crazy,_ she thought. _And completely obnoxious..._

A waiter passed by and Theresa stopped him, pointing to his pen and pad of paper, "Can I borrow this?" Taking the pad and pen, she scurried back and leaned on to Rose and Molly's table, writing down 'ice'.

Theresa asked as she wrote, "Do you understand why I'm writing 'ice'?"

They both thought that maybe it had something to do with the sinking, but they figured that it was unethical.

Theresa then scribbled down a 'J'.

"John... Joseph... Jack...?"

Hearing his name made Rose's heart break, but she was still skeptical. After all, a lot of men shared the same name as Jack.

"I know—I knew a Jack," Rose stated, looking over at Molly Brown who was staring compassionately.

"Your lover?"

"I suppose so, yes."

Theresa quickly bobbed her head. There was a long and suspenseful pause that followed.

"So, I understand that he was there when you were about to end your life..."

Rose gasped, knowing that Molly wasn't aware of her suicide attempt. No one knew about it except for Jack.

"...and you two fell deeply in love very quickly but I can tell that your love was genuine because you experienced a traumatic event together and stuck with each other the whole way through, correct?"

"Yes," Rose confirmed, tears filling her eyes.

"You somehow survived this disaster because of him."

"Yes."

"And you have survivor's guilt because he died for you to make it."

Rose wiped a single tear from her cheek, speechless.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Rose."

"Rose, Jack is stepping forward and he is validating his presence."

"Oh, God..." She exhaled in disbelief, attempting to hold back her tears.

"He must be nuts about you because he keeps going on and on about how wonderful and fearless you are!"

Molly beamed, on the verge of tears. She took Rose's hand and sent her a looking telling her that it was okay.

Theresa let out a loud laugh as she listened to the next message. "Was he kind of a wise-ass?"

Rose and Molly both inclined their heads, Molly smirking.

"Because he just told me that you were pretty willing to take your clothes off," Theresa remarked, amused by Jack's comment. "Apparently, you were a lot of fun."

No one knew about the portrait either, except for Cal.

"There's something about a handprint and a car..."

Rose choked on her drink, bursting in to laughter. That time that they had spent in the car together was a very intimate secret that Rose had kept to herself. Only she really understood.

Theresa laughed along with Rose and added, "Rose, he's howling! Did he have this really nasally laugh? Because all I'm hearing is this unbelievable childish chuckle!"

Rose giggled along with her, reliving the beautiful memories and feeling connected to him. The laughter somehow faded and Rose turned her head attentively, silently begging for more as Theresa closed her eyes.

"Now," Theresa said as she clasped her hands together. "He's telling me that you were there when he died."

Rose exhaled, "Yes."

"And you feel as though you could have stopped his death from happening."

"I hate to admit it, but I do believe so," She answered mournfully.

"He froze to death."

Rose nodded, bursting in to tears. Eventually, she managed to choke out, "We met on the Titanic."

Theresa stopped, calmly mentioning, "And you had a chance to get off of the ship easily, he tells me."

"Yes, I did," Rose admitted, her whole body being filled with shame and guilt. She then told Theresa the whole story of how she jumped off of the lifeboat to be with Jack and how they clung to the ship as it floundered. She explained everything about the floating door and how Jack let her lay on it as he froze to death in the icy waters. Lastly, she explained how awful she felt.

After Rose finished, Molly was crying and Theresa looked heartbroken.

"Rose," Theresa began calmly, grabbing Rose's hand in a motherly kind of way. "Jack tells me that if you had stayed on the lifeboat, he would have given up completely and jumped off of the ship. There was nothing you could have done to prevent his death. He tells me that boarding the ship was the best thing that ever happened to him because he met you. He says, if he could go back and do it all over again with you, he would."

Tears started to fill Theresa's eyes as she was moved by their tragic story.

Wiping away her tears, Theresa added,"He says that his death was peaceful because he spent his last moments with the love of his life."

Rose's heart sank, her sobs becoming silent.

"Honey," Theresa said in a calming voice, coming closer to Rose. "Jack loves you so much. All he ever wanted was for you to be safe."

"I just love him so much," Rose whimpered.

"Oh Rose, believe me, he knows it," Theresa reminded her under a smile. "He feels it."


End file.
